The Alex Rider I Knew
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex Rider finds out his parents are alive. How about the one he thought killed Ian? what will happen? will Alex accept his family or will he still be the hard spy he was always meant to be, 'to take ones life is to lose control' the man whispered and offered him money. she stood there looking at the voice familiar. "No! it cant be!" "Not Him!" but it was.
1. Chapter 1:007 is a joke,

The Alex rider I knew

John

I have a son. I knew he survived because Ian told me, I know what he looks like when he was a child, but I don't know any more. I am a father, to a son that is 15 and I want to get to know him more. The Head Quarters of MI6 told me he would come at 12:00 so all we are doing is waiting for my little boy to come home. Helen can't wait she was practically jumping for joy once they called and said he was alive.

Alex

I wake up and scream Jack's name. My heart pounding really fast from when I remember when Jack died. I figure out a dad and mum I never knew is alive. I close my eyes and try sleep but I can't I head to the 'bank' "hello can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like to check my account"

"What is the number?"

"007-5455-5545" I say the 007 is a joke, but if no one says that they'll be showed out immediately I head to the elevator.

MEAN WHILE IN MI6…

"Alex as you know your parents are alive same with Ian" Mrs. Jones says. Mr. Blunt is gone from duties and I chose to get paid, so now I work for them officially. Still I' m only 16! O well. "Yes I am going there and see them and we are gonna have apparent son day" I say sarcastically and leave the building.

**I Alexander Jonathan Rider decided to join MI6 at the age of almost 14! Everyone would think that is crazy, but let them think what they want. If they die by my hands its only they're fault for been there at the wrong time. I feel nothing when I kill people. I use to be scared when I killed now that I think of it I'm just as bad as a Yassen Gregorovich but I don't think about that. A.J.R.**

I wrote that in my journal after heading out of MI6 H.Q. I drove to Dulwich England, that's where Ian and my parents are hiding out. Once I get there I sigh and see a familiar person walking towards me. "Hey Al" Ian says with a pat on the back I look at his hand on my shoulder "off please" he nods and obeys.

Ian

I see Alex staring at the door as he expects it to open for him. I put my shoulder on his hand and he wants me to take it off quickly I obey. I open the door "Helen, John! Alex is here!" I yell up the stairs. "He is?" Helen gasps with joy. Hearing someone fall off the bed meant John fell asleep again. The thumping comes from the stairs as they hurry to get down.

"Hello Alex, I am your father do you know me?" John says with a shy smile on his face. "Yeah John Rider right? And Helen Rider? " Al says slowly, I see Helen nods her head as if an over joyed child.

John

I get a close look at my son I see his eyes they look as if they haves seen a lot more for his age. To serious for his age. They're cold and show any sign of his child self long gone. I look carefully at the boy he looks around as if expecting danger, taking everything in all little details. The little details I wouldn't notice.

PART 2

As Helen saw Alex she practically drowned him in kisses "oh my gosh it's my baby boy!" she squealed. He smiles but the light doesn't reach his eyes. "Uh your room is this way I tell him

Helen

Once Alex is here I don't want to lose him, he walked out and grabbed his suit case.

He walked back and only one suit case! "Alex darling why only one?"

He smirked and said "don't you know spy's travel light?" Ian and John groaned.

"You said you quit!" John yelled at Alex.

" I'm gunna go for a walk" the door slammed shut, "John your parental instincts suck! You just met the boy ! Treat him as if he will run away. Be overly protective, aannddd..." Ian carried out the word.

"and be nice"  
(AN: Hey this is the longest chapter yet! and on my other stories i will make it more detailed. And thanks to the ones who told me) 


	2. Chapter 2: Ian's POV

Chapter2 of Alex Rider I Knew

Alex had run all around Dulwich to get rid of the horrible feelings he was feeling towards his family. 'Why? Why did they not take me back?' he thought over and over again. He was at least happy to see his uncle again but what upset him was why he didn't tell him he was a spy.

He had stopped at the near corner store when his cell rang. "Rider "he answered.

Ian's P.O.V.

I hear the mobile get picked up.

"Alex I am so sorry please come home please" I beg which is so not like me. "John made sure that he already does not like me why?" the tone in his voice is like he is about to cry and I hate it when Alex cries. I hear a deep sigh and a voice speak but not Al's. "Dude are ya gonna have ice-cream?" the rude man asked.

"Na. I will come home" then the mobile in my hands went silent.

Helen's p.o.v

John had gotten mad at Alex as soon as he had come not even 3 minutes well maybe more. After the fight happened Ian had gone on the mobile emditly and had to wait 20 seconds before the person he called answered.

"Alex is coming home!" he exclaimed and hugged his older brother.


	3. Chapter 3: John Alex John

Chapter3

(Johns POV)

I see Alex walk up on the porch, he is sweating must of gone for a run. Helen goes out and gives him a drink of bottle of water. I look at him he has blond hair that is wet with sweat and his blue eyes are serious but still cold. "Hey Ian! I got something for you and John and mom" I hear he didn't say dad.

Maybe it's about I be nice to my one and only son. I walk over and give him a hug, I feel him stiffen up in my arms and go tense. "Aw~ so cute!" I heard Ian say with a grin and my wife takes a photo.

Soon it is super time, the doorbell rings. "I got it" Alex says and gets up and answers it.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

What the fuck? How the hell is Yassen Gregorovich here? I think as I see him as I open the door.

"Hello Little Alex" he says and stays out the door. "What the hell are you doing here Yassen?" I demand. He looks at me for a moment. "You do not know why they sent you to your family?" he asks with a small nod to himself.

" Whos at the door Al?" I hear Ian ask.

I have an evil smirk on my face but as usual my face is to serious. "Your killer!" I hear the chair fall to the ground and someone most likely Ian run up to the toilet.

(Johns Pov)


	4. Chapter 4: John and Yassen

Chapter 4 of

(AN: sorry I put John's p.o.v and didn't continue it. I was in a hurry and had to hurry my computer was going weird I might need a new one!)

(John's P.O.V.)

I hear voices in at the door way and then Alex walks back in with a man that I knew well once. Ian comes back down and glares all his might at the man that shot him.

"Hello" he says softly and looks at me and the rest of the family and I take a step closer to Helen. He then sits on the couch Alex is sitting across from, they start talking quietly and then he takes a big breath in.

We continue eating the food and they talk all through super then they get up and give each other their numbers, "well I will thank you."

(Yassen's P.O.V)

John keeps on looking at me as if I came back from the dead which it should be the other way. Because John actually came back from the dead, sitting on the couch was a lot like I did with him years ago. Alex says. "Mom we're going for a walk."

We leave the house before they can answer. Usually John would want to come but he stayed in the house. We walked to the nearest park and sat there waiting for my trusted acquaintance.


	5. Chapter 5: 3'rd, Ian, Alex, and Helen

Chapter 5

Yassen and Alex had been gone for 2 hours when the Riders heard the front door open. They heard talking and some laughs from Alex. "No need" they heard Alex squeal.

Quickly they walked in and found them both drunk, and Alex was swaying on his feet and Yassen was on the floor with a drink in his hand. "I am so happy we found your place John" Yassen slured out. That's when Alex passed out.

"Bloody idiots!" Ian said and grabbed his nephew and went to bring him to his room.

The next morning….

Alex woke up with a hangover.

Wait what?

He groaned and got out of bed he was in his last night's cloths so he took off his shirt and walked to the bathroom. John was just getting out of the bathroom he saw his son's chest was full of scars and it looked horrible on someone so young!

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked and he saw his son's eyes widen before they went blank, Alex full out ignored John.

"Hello John how are you my mentor?" Yassen asked, said man looked at the Russian assassin and ignored him. He went to talk to his son but he was in the bathroom and the door was locked.

"Leave him alone, he told me what you did. He has to open up to you. So be his brother or friend first." Yassen said and left the brown eyed man confused.

(Ian's pov)

Those two were together all the time the assassin was here, close as brothers. "Hey! I can take you!" I heard the assassin exclaim. "Fine" I hear Alex say with a sigh. I go with them to , "so how you been Ian?" they ask at the same time. "Good, but I would not be in pain if you hadn't shot me" I say and see Alex put on his iPod.

"You have to talk about that? It was a job! And I never even hit you so you would bleed to death." Yassen said and glared at me in the review mirror.

(Alex's pov)

The Russian and I had grown close I guess he got me to open up to him, even though I do not know how he did that. He poked me I guess I fell asleep and I grabbed his hand, "jeez al" I smirk and let go of it. "Do not be suicidal!" I smirk and get out of the blue convertible and walk into Brookland Compressive.

Since tom had died there is no one to hang out with so I walk in the school with no one, and every one avoids me.

I look in my journal and write since I did not write over the weekend.

**Yassen came over from Russia and we have been drinking (orange juice) playing my x box and we have been talking and it seems that Ian is jealous. So far my parents seem to be avoiding me and the assassin. Well who in their right mind want a contract killer in their house? **

**So far it has been 4 weeks since Tom Harris has died and I am going to the grave after school with Yassen so I am looking forward to it.**

**Now in enough writing I have to go to school. A.J.R. **

(Helen's pov)

Alex has Johns' looks but has my blue eyes or is it Yassen? Well I try not think of that day.

We had been drinking heavily and John and I had it last week (past thoughts) John then went out and I found Yassen and I in bed. So I have no idea whose son it is but I have an idea…

(End of thoughts)

(An: so I have been talking with some people and they said my writing sucks like hell. I am trying to do my best and it would be nice if people re-viewed! )


	6. Chapter 6: Helen and Yassen Part1

Chapter 6 of Alex Rider I knew

(Helen's pov)

Alex comes in and sits down on the seat next to Yassen's and they talk about nothing particular, just having fun. "Yassen? Can I talk to you?" I ask and head towards the kitchen, "yeah Ella?" he asks using the nick name I hate, frowning I ask what I always wanted to ask.

"Can I have a blood sample? I mean I need to check it with Alex's"

"Почему? Вы хотели бы это? (why? would you want that?)" he says in a language I do not know.

"Sorry I mean why?" he has his head tilted to the side and looks confused.

(Yassen's pov)

John and Ian are out so we go get a blood test….

"Holly freak! He can't be!" I yell out loud and put my hands in my hand.

To be continued in till then…..

(re view please!)


	7. Chapter 7: H&Y SECRET Part 2

chapter:7

Yassen's pov

the blood sample was mine and Helen's! I stare in horror at the girl I had bedded with she stare back.

"it can't be" she says. I run from the hospital ignoring the weird looks I get from the people running down 14 flights of stairs not even out of breath.

Alex pov

I walk home when a car comes in and slams me into the car.

"Alex Rider so nice to see you again!" crooned a voice I know to well. Jacob Toby. he was an assassin and he had almost killed me with his knife, he had also branded the scorpion on me.

"toby better let go" a cold voice I know to well say's toby turns to see a gun at his head, and the one who was suppose to be dead to the world: yassen gregorovich.

"sorry boss" he stutters nervously. than he dies with a bullet to the brain.

"little Alex get up and leave. we are going to Russia. That is for a mission." slowly I nod and head to my black impala.

regular pov

slowly john gets home from work and sits down, Helen had been sleeping and the others hadn't come back yet.

"hun where is yass and al?" he says and lies down next to her and she sighs


	8. Chapter 8:Grief Part 1

Chapter 8

John's p.o.v

I stare as my wife shrinks back from my touch and stares at me with wide eyes that are red from crying.

"What is wrong?" I ask and sit on the bed.

"Nothing, it's just that Alex left…. I don't know where." She says and sits up.

"I am going to shower." With that she's up and the water goes on.

"Hey big brother what is up?" Ian said and glanced at me and smiled the cute little boy smile.

"Not much just tired and Helen is gone to the shower, Alex is out somewhere, and Yassen isn't around."

With that we watch football Chelsea winning by 27 points and the other team 15 points. The shower had gone on for more than two hours, and I start to get worried.

"I will check on Helen"  
tears streaming down her face, and I hop in the shower and do her hair, since the bottle of shampoo was on the floor and open.

"What is wrong love? Tell me"

"I can't! I am sorry john…."

She kisses my lips hungrily; I step back and close my eyes.

"I can't. We have Alex"

= = = = = = =line break= = = = = =

Alex sat on the plane and glanced at his father not that he knew that he was, his eyes were glancing at him looking for clues to what he was thinking about, but again found nothing.

"Yassen what is wrong?" he asked using Russian to the older man and touching his arm.

"Alex I have something to tell you….. But let's finish the mission here is the file of what we have to do for Scorpia."

With a nod Alex grabs the file.

= = = = = = = = =line break = = = = = == = = =

"Alex Rider has been gone for more than 25 hours no one can find a trace and no one has a clue of where he went." Ben glanced at the Rider family and sighed.

"He would go somewhere he could be trusted?" he asked Ian Rider whom nodded.

"And where would that be?" – Alan Blunt

"Home." – John

With a nod Ben left leaving the rest to trail behind, he went on his bike that mi6 had fixed for him and left to cheyne 104 Chelsea. His second home.

when Ben opens the door he is greeted by...

A/N: was that short? Anyways tell me what you thought.

Was it out of order?

Did it make sense?

Can I make it better?

How can I make you like it better?

Finished chapter 8. By.3.


	9. Chapter 9: Ben and THE GIRL

Chapter 9 of the Alex Rider I Knew

Ben's p.o.v

I was greeted by an empty dusty house, sighing I glance to my left and see the rider's come out of the car. A shout comes and I see Tom Harris walking towards the house a grin on his face falling when he sees the suppose dead Rider's.

"Why? Why come 16 ½ years later?" he said and glared at them his eyes brimming with tears.

"Tom come on it's alright…. They only stay with him; do you know any place that Alex would go? He is missing." I say and tom stares thoughtfully a frown on his face.

"Yes he likes the beech, we went there and Alex kicked a tree until he broke it."

"That was last football practice?" I laugh until tears brim my eyes, because Alex had said he fell from tom's foot!

= = = = = = line break = = = == = = =

She stood there staring at nothing her yellow eyes glazed over as she watched her father fall with a bullet to the brain.

"NO!" she roared and ran forward to the killer.

"Why, Why him?" the 7 year old asked tears falling down her face.

The man crouched down to her level and his cold blue gaze entered her yellowed.

"Немного девушка, Scorpia никогда не прощает, Scorpia никогда не забывает"

(Little girl, Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets)

With that the Russian left leaving the child confused but she only understood 1 word.

Scorpia.

Whoever they were they would pay, she vowed it.

= = = == = line break == == = = == =

Yassen's p.o.v

I shot the man down and told the girl Scorpia never forgives and never forgets, not part of the plan because he was supposed to be alone. But he died none the less. So I called in and said it was done well part of it was done and the second would be done by the next day.

"Yassen are you all right? You haven't had anything to eat, and you look really pale." – Alex.

"No, I got stabbed before I came to your house and …. Let's just say it opened when we jumped the roof."

A nod and I close my eyes and sleep until the car stops.

"Just a light" I hear a murmur, and the sound of a phone ringing.

"Rider…. No, I am just riding my bike. Yes sorry." Then he turns it off.

A/N: okay I am on a role! 2 in one day! Tell me what you thought! .3.


	10. Chapter 10: update for me

Chapter 10 of The Alex Rider I Knew

A/N: for Seth8672: Okay Tom was walking to Alex's House since he practically lives there, but he was at his own house. Sorry if it was confusing!

"Okay Rider was lying, he is Russia." The head of deputy of mi6 said and pointed on the map of where he is.

"Why is he in Russia?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"We believe….."

= = = = = = = = line break = = = = = = == =

Helen's p.o.v.

I sat there staring at the picture of the kid Jon and I thought we wanted to adopt, Alex wouldn't mind. I thought. She had black hair and strange yellow eyes, about 8 or 9 and her father died recently. Her name is Доминика, (Dominika) Russian.

"This is one we can have Hun I ask and he nods good.

A/N: this was more of a filler up and an update for me I had no idea what to write I am sorry. 3.


	11. Chapter 11:H&Y SECRET Part 3

Chapter 11

= Russia Moscow Yassen's house =

"Little Alex…"Yassen started and glanced at his son his hair in those bright blue eyes, yet they were slightly hard.

"Yes?" he asked in Russian and that broke the father's heart a little.

"I have to tell you something might be a bit of a shock to you but I am you father." Blue eyes gazed into blue ones than the teen was running while the man was left sitting alone on the couch.

Alex had tears running down his face as he slammed the front door and ran from the richness of the house. Words that the man had said in his head: "I am your father"

It sounded freaking **STAR WARS! **

= line break =

Dominika stood staring at her new parents and smiled softly they seemed nice yet the man was kind of sad. Because hours before she had arrived Helen had told her husband that Alex wasn't his child.

John nodded slowly realizing who was the father and had agreed that it was sad but he knew what had been done, he then went for a walk/ run. Sprinting past so many houses and came to a halt at Royal &amp; GGeneral Bank the real one.

Taking a deep breathe john walked in and said he would rejoin, to feel the adrenaline and the rush of danger.

A/N: was that a good update?

Done by: Jaylene olebar.3


	12. Chapter 12: Who am I?

Chapter 12

Alex walked in and sat at his desk and stared at the photo of his real dad, and the rest of Scorpia, not sure why the man had kept it but it was nice to know the man was human as much.

Getting out his journal Alex took a pen out and started to write for the first time in many days.

**February 13****th**** 2015**

**Today I learned that I am not John Rider's son, but in fact he is my uncle, and that Yassen Gregorovich is my real father. How do you love your father when he never said those special words I have died to hear for the first time in my life? **

'**I love you'**

**That is all I want to hear. Yet I am truly alone, my mum a cheater, father an assassin, my uncle's working as spies under the cover of working as bank managers. Me a spy, I don't know I am one freaking weird teenager.**

'**I love you'**

**I thought of suicide and I know it is a coward's way out, but it is the better way than I have been offered. Maybe I will go back to cutting?**

**I… I am so lost.**

'**I love you'**

**My father when I was fourteen he pushed me into a bull ring, I pointed a gun at him, ne sent me to Scorpia, I failed him, I got shot.**

'**I love you'**

**Who am I?**

**Alexander Jonathan Hunter Rider? **

**Or**

**Alexei Jonathan Hunter Gregorovich? **

'**I love you'**

**I can't do this…..**

'**I love you'**

**Alex Rider/Gregorovich **

**Russia Moscow **

Yassen's p.o.v

I heard the front door open and saw Alex walk to his room and I stared at my hands. Cupboard shelves in his room banged open and then went silent, deciding to go see what is wrong after he hadn't come out and it was silent I stand.

A plain blue writing book lies at my son's side and a black pen clenched in his left hand, dried tears on his cheeks and eyes closed.

"I am sorry!"

Whispers my son in his sleep, His face in pain as the nightmares plague his dreams.

'He has too many morals. 'I think and watch as his sleeves go up and see freshly blood on scared wrists. My heart stops and blood pools and soaks the sheets.

"Alex!" I gasp and grab the medical kit and wash his arms, he wakes as I apply the andesitic.

"I am sorry!" he yelps and pushes into my arms around his body.

And tears rack his body and I simply hold my son.

A/N: Yeah! I did another!


	13. Chapter 13: THE GIRL PART 2

Chapter 13

It had been three weeks since John had seen his nephew and student. They walked in the house in Chelsea and said there greetings and they and Ian started to play poker.

John p.o.v

Alex came up to me and stared into my blue eyes and said the words I wanted to hear: 'I still love you'. He walked away and Dominika ran down the stairs and saw Yassen and started to scream, I picked the yellow eyed girl up and tried to sooth her.

Yassen looked up.

She stood there looking at the voice familiar. "No!" tears falling down as she remembered him.

"It's you!" she yelled in Russian and clawed at my 'son', well I think of Yassen as my son…

"Little one stop it," he said and Alex looked down.

"Explain!" I yelled

A/N: that was short but all I could think of, there will be more.


	14. Chapter 14:THE GIRL PART 3

Chapter 14

"EXPLAIN!" I yelled and his eyes went to mine, they were old and tired.

"Am ucis tatăl ei a fost un assignment pentru Scorpia și a trebuit să . Nu știam că ai o adopte! I am pare rău John, sper you pot ierta... Dar dacă nu, am înțeles ."

(I killed her father it was an assignment for Scorpia and I had to. I didn't know you'd adopt her! I am so sorry John; I hope you can forgive... But if not, I understand.")

Alex looks up and smiles sadly and pulls Yassen and out the door and I don't see them for another 3 weeks.

= line break =

Ben stood across from Alex and the look in his eyes said: chose now.

"Alex. I am glad to see you" he says and they sit in the restraunt.

"Yeah dad wanted me not to see you, since well… yeah so I need you to get gadgets for me from mi6, I don't want to go in there just now." Alex said and looked up from his lashes.

"Yeah Derek likes you so it should be easy."

"Thanks mate." A genuine smile filled the spies face, and he saw a movement near the door, Yassen Gregorovich stood there.

A/N: done this one too! Maybe more today


	15. Chapter 15 not really a chapter

Chapter 15

A/n: okay this is like a memory thing and it won't have to do with the story yet… until chapter 16

_The railway was full and Dominika stood next to her father and smiled, she loved him, but it was hard to when he was always gone on jobs around the world so she stayed home. Father said it was too dangerous. _

_Not that she cared she did dangerous stuff all the time._

_Like: scuba dive without a partner, jump off the cliffs knife in hand and through it at a target. But those were little kid stuff compared to her father._

"_Domi, Come on in! It's getting cold!" yelled the nanny with a yell of confirmation the little blond ran inside shaking snow off he hair and eyelashes._

_The food was hot and rye freshly made and salt on the side._

"_SpasIbo" she said and scarfed the rest down._

_**A/n: sorry it is short not very good at long chapters so deal with me kay? Anyways I am going to stop updating during the summer too busy though I should be free.**_

_**Plus this is for my exam today and hopefully it is good, science. **_

_**Well tell me if I should end it here and start anew one but that might be difficult. But I am willing to try.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Journal Entry

Chapter 16 of the ALEX RIDER I KNEW

*LAST CHAPTER*

"_Domi, Come on in! It's getting cold!" yelled the nanny with a yell of confirmation the little blond ran inside shaking snow off he hair and eyelashes._

_The food was hot and rye freshly made and salt on the side._

"_SpasIbo" she said and scarfed the rest down._

_*NOW*_

_Alex Rider POV_

_Journal entry 101_

_ I don't know what to think anymore, my family has come and now I feel so alone, I have always felt this alone, yet never. _

_I don't even know who I am. I am a stranger in my own skin. Someone who isn't needed yet needed. _

_I am a thousand people a man with masks yet I lost who I was. _

"Love is accepting people for who they are no matter what, Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the dark and the light within each other, bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss, Real love is knowing someone's weaknesses and not taking advantage of them. Knowing their flaws and accepting who they are. Happiness can exist only in acceptance, We accept the love we think we deserve." That was from a chapter of a book I had read…

**A/N: that was from: ****Confused By Time- **By: dragonswoe chapter 35

And yes that was from a PJO story/ Fanfic!


End file.
